


Talking with Scorpius

by Cozaure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of alcohol drinking but nothing serious, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, First Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, teenager relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozaure/pseuds/Cozaure
Summary: Rose really likes talking with Scorpius. However, she's often too scared to start a conversation with him directly, because, after all, he's not his friend but his cousin's friend. However, drinking one or two Butterbeer at Albus' birthday party might give her the strenght and the courage she needs to talk with Scorpius...
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 20





	Talking with Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a cute little oneshot; it's the first Rose/Scorpius that I wrote, but it's a couple that I really like! I hope you'll like it!

Talking with Scorpius was easy. He was nice, he was attentive, he was calm. When Rose was talking with him, she just felt good. No matter where they were: in the middle of the noisy hall, between classes, when everyone was in a rush – except him, because Scorpius was always in control – or on the crowded platform at the train station, right after getting off the Hogwarts Express – “Have a nice summer, Rose!” – or in the garden of the Burrow, before he would go joining Albus to start a game of chess. He always took the time to exchange a few words with her, even when he didn’t have to. Was he just being polite? Was he just being nice? It was not as if he was her friend : he was her cousin best friend, so of course, Rose saw him a lot, but she wasn’t spending all her time with Albus, at school. They were in different houses at Hogwarts : she was a proud Ravenclaw, when Albus and Scorpius were both Slytherin. Of course, when they were all together, Scorpius talked with her. But Rose preferred when it was just the two of them : it felt more intimate, more meaningful, because he didn’t have to speak with her. He could just go on and do his things, but instead he chose to stop, and to exchange a few words with her. And Rose simply loved those moments, without knowing why.

Unfortunately, it didn’t happen often – or often enough in Rose’s opinion. She was hearing about Scorpius a lot, because he was Albus’ best friend, after all. He was a good student, and everybody liked him, so his name often came out of conversations. But she didn’t really know him; he was not one of his closest friend. He was just there, all the time, he existed, and even if she had wanted too, she couldn’t have ignored him, because there was always something that was reminding her of him. 

She would have liked to talk with him more often – but then again, they were not really friends; she couldn’t just go to see him without any reason and start talking to him, it would just feel… weird. So she was just enjoying their conversations when they happened, even if they were rare, even if they never lasted very long. At least, they happened. Sometimes. 

Talking with Scorpius was easy, but starting the conversation with him was not. He had to “make the first move”, and come to see her, because otherwise she would never dare to do it herself. That was probably why she was not a Gryffindor like her little brother Hugo. 

Scorpius always had something to say. Something relevant to say. He was a very interesting guy. He was not shy, but he didn’t have a lot of friends; he didn’t need to be surrounded by a lot of persons. Did Albus know how lucky he was to be counted as one of Scorpius rare friends? Of course, Rose never had asked her cousin : he would have directly gone to see Albus, and that would have been embarrassing, because it wasn’t as if Rose and Scorpius knew each other really well. 

Rose wasn’t intimidated by a lot of things, or by a lot of persons, but Scorpius was intimidating, without even realizing it. Maybe it was because he was Rose’s exact opposite. Rose was very social, and spoke a lot, and loudly. Rose always needed to have the last word. Rose needed to hear that what she was doing was right. She needed recognition from her professors, and from her peers. She needed to be the center of attention. She wasn’t afraid to start a verbal fight, if needed. She was proud, and easily offended. Scorpius wasn’t like that, not at all. And Rose admired him, because he was her opposite, and she wished she could be more like him. 

When Scorpius was around, she tensed up immediately, a little anxious. However, she simply had to cross his eyes to relax, because Scorpius’ eyes were soft and calm. As if he had the power to calm her instantly. For some reasons, he was appeasing her. That was why he was so different from all the others. That was why Rose wished she could talk with him more. But she was also scared, because Scorpius made her feel things she never felt before, and she couldn’t even explain why. And Rose had a very rational mind : she liked to know why things happen, she liked to understand, she liked to control things. And she couldn’t control anything when it was coming to Scorpius, and that was scary. 

If talking with Scorpius was easy in general, she also discovered that talking with Scorpius when she was tipsy was even easier. It was Albus seventeenth birthday party, in July, and he had invited a few of his friends at his parents’ home – exceptionally, his parents agreed to sleep at Rose’s place, and the teenagers were alone for the night. And of course, they succeeded to convince James, Albus’ big brother, to buy some butterbeer and a bottle of Firewhisky, because they were all almost seventeen, and a little alcohol wouldn’t hurt them. They were all in the garden, because the summer night was warm enough for that, and it was dark. Rose had just finished a drinking game with Albus (that she had won, of course), and was walking towards the house to take some water in the kitchen, when she had noticed Scorpius, leaning on the wall, watching the garden. She slowed her pace down, and hesitated for a few seconds, before gathering enough courage to stop next to him. Scorpius turned his head in her direction and smiled. 

“Hey, Rose!” 

“Hi! You’re not enjoying the party?” 

“Oh, I’m just resting a little; I woke up early this morning and I worked all day at my mother’s potion shop. What about you? I think I saw you having fun with Al?”

Rose laughed slightly. 

“I did, I just won the game we were playing”

“I’m not surprised”, Scorpius smiled, amused. 

“You’re not? Aren’t you supposed to support your best friend?” 

This time, Scorpius laughed frankly. 

“I’m not stupid, I love Albus but I wouldn’t bet a knut on him if it’s a game or a fight between him and you. All Hogwarts knows about your winning spirit!”

A little embarrassed, Rose looked down. 

“But it’s not a bad thing!” quickly said Scorpius. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, that makes you a successful girl. Really, you succeed everything you start, that’s impressive!” 

More and more surprised, Rose looked at him. Right in the eyes. A cruel mistake : confronted with Scorpius’ piercing gaze, she felt she was getting flustered. 

“Well, there’s at least one field were I’ll never be as successful as you, no matter how hard I try…”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah: potions!”

Scorpius quietly laughed. 

“Well, what can I that, it’s my passion since I’m 6! My mother runs a potions shop, I grew up surrounded by vials and cauldrons!”

“I’m trying to picture you as a child, being too small to reach the cauldron…”, Rose grinned.

“That’s not far from the reality! I prepared my first potion on my own when I was 5, I could barely read the instructions, and I used an old cauldron, but it was too big… After that, my parents bought me some children’s cauldrons, and that’s how I started… But it’s a shame, there’s not enough books about children’s potions…” 

“Maybe you could write one”, Rose suggested. 

“Well, the idea crossed my mind, once or twice… I have a list of not dangerous potions, easy to make… Well it could have many levels of difficulties… Potions that I invented when I was a child, as well…” 

Scorpius was passionate about potions; he kept describing the potions he prepared when he was younger, and Rose was listening to him, fascinated. She wasn’t a fan of potions, but when it was Scorpius that was talking about it, it was different… It suddenly became more interesting, and Rose could have keep listening to him for hours, occasionally asking him questions, genuinely interested in what he was saying. 

The conversation had started, and now Rose wasn’t feeling scared or anxious anymore. The alcohol she drank helped her to see him as Scorpius, a normal person, and she wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying : she was just saying what she wanted, not trying to control everything as she usually did when she was talking with him. And talking with him in this situation, with this mindset, was even better. Even easier. Even funnier. Scorpius was interesting, and talking about potions with such interest, such passion… Rose was caught in the moment, and she didn’t even realised what she was doing when she suddenly burst out : 

“You know, Scorpius, I like talking with you!” 

“You do?” 

“Yes! You’re interesting, and you explain things very well, it’s very clear, and I like seeing you talking about potions because you love that, and your eyes are sparkling, and I like seeing you like that… You seem so happy, and I’m happy to see you happy, and you’re really nice, and you know, talking with you is easy, so easy… We should talk together more. You’re just… you and I think now I should stop babbling because I have no idea of what I’m saying!”

Scorpius seemed uncertain about how to react to her tirade for a few seconds, but he finally answered, in an amused tone : 

“Tell me, how many drinks did you have, tonight, Rose?” 

“Enough, apparently”, she laughed. 

He laughed with her. 

“Well, I’m glad you like when I’m talking about potions, because I like it too and I could go on forever! Before going to Hogwarts, I didn’t have a lot of friends, because they found me boring with all my potions stories… I remember one time, I worked one entire week on a tricky potion, I already had failed it four times before, and when I was finally successful, I announced it to my friends, very excited… And they didn’t even care! I was so disappointed… “

“A tricky potion, you said? And you never hurt yourself? Burned yourself, cut yourself or anything? Potion making can be dangerous for a child!”

“Well, I did, but as you can see, I’m still alive, so I guess I survived… Except if I’m a ghost?” 

“Ooooh, that’s actually an interesting theory…” joked Rose.

“Maybe you should check that?” Scorpius suggested, suddenly starring at her right is the eyes. 

“How?” 

“Well, I may have an idea…”. 

The tone had progressively tone and suddenly, Rose realized that neither of them was still joking. Scorpius was closer to her than what she had expecting ; they were in fact only a few centimeters away, and the tension between them was palpable. Scorpius was still looking at her, right in the eyes, and Rose couldn’t look away, as if she was hypnotised. She could barely breathe; her heart felt really heavy in her chest and her brain had froze. She couldn’t think coherently. What did Scorpius mean? Was he thinking the same thing than her? 

“Oh yes? What… what is it?” 

They were both leaning in the other direction, very slowly. 

“What do you think?” 

Scorpius was still perfectly calm, his voice maybe a little bit deeper than usually, completely in control. Rose, on the other hand, could feel her heart racing. She couldn’t be misreading the situation, could she? 

“I… I hope it’s the same idea… than me”, she managed to say – she was actually pretty impressed she was still able to talk coherently, because she felt as if she had no willpower anymore. She wasn’t controlling anything and she couldn’t have stop looking at him or getting closer and closer to him, even if she had wanted to.

She could now feel Scorpius breathe. 

“Let’s find out, then” he said very quietly, so quietly Rose almost didn’t hear him. 

And he kissed her. Rose closed her eyes, and she felt as if the world suddenly stopped turning. She couldn’t remember where she was; she couldn’t here the laugh and the noise of the party anymore. She didn’t know where she was, but it was very far away Albus’ garden. She stopped thinking, because she couldn’t focus on anything else than Scorpius; Scorpius’ lips, on her lips; Scorpius’ hands, on her cheeks; Scorpius’ face, closer than ever to her. 

She had no idea of how long the kiss last; could have been minutes, could have been hours, but when Scorpius finally leaned back, and she opened her eyes, she felt completely disoriented. Her legs were weak and she stumbled a little. Scorpius grabbed her arms to make her stable. 

“You’re okay?”

Rose blinked, becoming progressively more and more aware of the situation. The wall of Albus’ house behind Scorpius; the noises of the party behind her; Scorpius’ hands on her arms, and his almost worried gaze.

“Yes… Yes, I am…” she stuttered, uncertain. 

Then she blinked again, and suddenly realized what had just happened. She smiled and repeated, more confidently : 

“Yes! Yes I’m totally okay… In fact… I couldn’t be more okay…”. 

Scorpius smiled. 

“Well, that’s good, because it means I can do this again?” 

“You absolutely can!”

“Good”, Scorpius whispered, kissing her again. 

This time, she was more prepared. She put her arms around his neck, and she didn’t try to think: she just enjoyed the moment. When they parted, Scorpius was smiling, and Rose was so happy she thought her heart would explode from joy. She usually didn’t like silence, and always felt the need to say something to fill the blanks. But here, she didn’t need to. The silence was enjoyable; it felt right, it felt appeasing, it felt calm… It felt like Scorpius. 

Scorpius pulled her to give her a hug, and his arms around her felt strong and protective. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She never noticed it before, but he was smelling good. 

“Maybe we could sit somewhere?” Scorpius suggested quietly. 

She nodded and reluctantly pulled away. Scorpius grabbed her hand and lead her to a bench that was still far from their friends, who were still partying, without having noticed what just happened between Scorpius and her. Once they sat, he put his arm around her shoulders and Rose leaned in the embrace. Talking with Scorpius was great, but they weren’t talking and it felt even better; they didn’t need to talk to share a wonderful moment together. Scorpius seemed to know exactly what to do to make her feel good, relaxed, protected. For once, she didn’t need to control anything: Scorpius was controlling the situation, and she trusted him enough to completely let go and let him taking the lead. 

“Well…” she finally began, after a moment of silence. “That was an unexpected turn of events…” 

Scorpius chuckled. 

“Indeed… But it was a good one?” he asked. 

“It was a good one”, she confirmed. 

“Good”, Scorpius answered, and Rose thought it was a perfect summary of the situation : good. All was good


End file.
